The Break Up
by special agent Ali
Summary: As the title says this is based off the finale. Shawn Spencer knew he could never have done a lot of what he did in life without him. So then why did he leave him behind? What happens if Shawn actually does lose Gus forever? Can he live without having his best friend around? Always seems to be a lot of questions but our Psychic will find the answers. Right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all. So I decided to finally write about Gus since all I write about is Lassie, Jules and Shawnie. I think this is why Gus really followed Shawn.**_

_**Um, this isn't going to be a nice fic. But then again if you read my latest Shules you shouldn't be that shocked. But I do like a happy ending I promise. I'm a Disney girl now and forever.**_

"What's wrong?"

Gus muted the TV and glanced up at his best friend. "What do you mean Shawn?" he asked casually.

Shawn took the remote and turned the TV off. "Dude, I known you almost my entire life so I think I know when my best friend is sulking" he comments.

Gus gives a shrug. "I promised you I'd only stay a week" he mumbles. It was a week today and Gus was again sleeping on Shawn's couch.

"Dude, Jules and I won't kick you out, C'mon son, you're family" Shawn answers. He's shocked to hear a small scoff come from his best friend.

"Family, that's a laugh" Gus mutters. Shawn sits next to Gus and gives him a worried look.

"Gus? You're the one who chased me down this time, I wanted you to finally have the life you wanted" Shawn told him.

Gus stares at Shawn with an angry and hurt look. "Ha, so you really don't want me around then!" he snaps.

"What? Buddy it hurt me deeply to have to say goodbye"

"Yeah, I'm sure it did, of course you have Juliet now to soften that blow so why do you need me" Gus mutters.

"Gus…"

"Forget it Shawn, maybe I shouldn't have come, I mean now you'll be married soon and you'll just forget about me" Gus replies coldly.

"Gus! Dude, you're just tired and talking irrationally" Shawn snaps and Gus shakes his head.

"No Shawn, I really am done, you opened Psych without my consent then you close it without my consent. You never consider my feelings" Gus answers.

"I do too! You have to admit you loved it after a while!" Shawn cries.

"Yeah, I did" Gus answers.

"Then what is your problem Gus?" Shawn asks.

Gus just shakes his head. "It's all changed Shawn" he mutters. 

"Not really, we're still going to be a team Gus" Shawn answers softly. He grips Gus's shoulder and Gus stares at him sadly.

"For how long Shawn? Once you're married you may think about having a baby"

"Well yeah, I mean maybe, but you'll be the godfather so it's all good" Shawn replies.

Gus gives a small snort. "You never think about the consequences do you Shawn? You never consider anything bad will ever happen" Gus asks.

"Of course I do" Shawn replies. "These last eight years have been tough on me too Gus. I almost lost both my parents and Jules"

"But you dive right in on everything Shawn, you always have this crazy notion everything will work out fine" Gus argues.

"Why are you so upset Gus? Everything did work out fine! I saved a lot of lives these last eight years and look where I got us!"

Gus just sighs. "You're right Shawn, everything is perfect as always" he mutters and gets up.

"Gus?"

"Forget it Shawn, I am going out for a little while, don't wait up" he says and walks out the front door grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Gus?" Shawn calls out again as the door closes. He sits down with a dejected look on his face. He puts his face in his hands and gives a long dramatic sigh.

"You okay sweetie?" Juliet asks as she walks in. She sits by Shawn and puts her arm around him.

He sits up and gives her a nod. "Yeah, I'll be okay" he answers. She smiles at him then notices their alone. "Where is Gus?" she asks.

"He went out to clear his mind, I think he feels like he's the third wheel and we may have had a weird fight about it" Shawn answers.

"Aw, Shawn I don't want to come between you two. He's more than your best friend"

"So are you Jules" Shawn interrupts. "I love you and I love Gus and now I wish I hadn't been stupid and left him behind"

"He thinks your friendship will end" she muses and Shawn nods. "Least something like that" he murmurs. Shawn then gives a small yawn.

"It's already nine Shawn and you're beat. Why don't we sleep and worry about it tomorrow?" she suggests.

Shawn gives a nod and follows her to bed. He takes his phone just in case and is glad he did. It awakens her around five am.

She groans at the noise and crawls over Shawn to retrieve it. She sees the number id says its Gus's parents.

"Shawn?"

"No Mrs. Guster, this is Juliet" she says sleepily. "Oh, I forgot Shawn is a heavy sleeper, I wonder how you'll deal with him when you're married" she comments.

Gus had called his parents a day after the engagement and his family and the happy couple's family were planning a big dinner when everything was settled.

"I can't wait till we have our dinner Mrs. Guster but it's a little too early to chat right now" Juliet responds.

"Oh I didn't call to chat Juliet, I called to tell Shawn that Gus was in a terrible car accident" Mrs. Guster answers.

That alerts the head detective. "Oh my god, is he all right?"

"The doctor couldn't tell me much so I was hoping you and Shawn could go now. I won't be there for a few hours as were on the road now" she answers.

"We'll go there now" Juliet promises and hangs up. She roughly shakes Shawn who barely stirs.

"Wake up Shawn, Gus was in a bad car accident" she tells him and that awakens the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn sits up in the bed and Juliet can see fear, guilt and pain are all evident in his eyes. She takes his hand and gives him a small smile.

"He'll pull through Shawn, Gus won't ever leave you" she says to soothe him. To her shock her fiancé looks at her with doubt added into his expression.

"How do you know that Jules?" He asks.

"He's your best friend, I am guessing you've been friends a very long time now" she answers.

He gives her a small nod. "He's been my best friend since I was a kid. I known him over thirty years now" he admits.

"Then why did you ask how I know with such doubt?" Juliet asks.

Shawn gives a long sigh. "Just because you know someone a very long time doesn't mean they'll always be your friend" he says.

"Shawn…."

"Its true Juliet! Hell I am shocked he didn't ditch me sooner with all the crap I dragged him into!" Shawn yells.

"Calm down Shawn, calm down" Juliet says quietly and rubs his back. He nods and takes a couple of shaky breaths.

"I'm sorry Jules" he whispers after a minute. "It's okay Shawn, come on lets get dressed and we can talk more in the car" she says.

Shawn gives another nod and the couple dresses silently. It only takes a few precious minutes before their seated in the car with Juliet driving.

"Okay now talk to me Shawn. Tell me exactly what happened between you and Gus" Juliet prompts.

"Well I told you he feels like a third wheel Jules" Shawn started. Juliet gives a nod to that.

"What exactly did he say?" she asks. Shawn repeats the entire conversation and Juliet is silent a moment as she processes it all.

"Okay, I think I understand" she says after a couple of minutes. "He's upset because he thinks you no longer need him" she adds.

"That isn't true!" Shawn cries.

"I didn't say it was Shawn" she reprimands and he nods. "Sorry, I guess he is hurt that I just left him behind with just a stupid CD" he answers.

She nods in response. "He is right about Psych as well Shawn" Juliet says.

Shawn gives a small huff. "Maybe our friendship is over" he mumbles.

Juliet shakes her head. "Nah, you've gone through too much to throw it away now" she says.

"So what do I do then?"

"You're an amazing guy Shawn and its why I fell in love with you. I love your compassion and kindness" she said.

Shawn gives her a warm smile. "Thanks Jules"

"You're welcome, use your heart Shawn. You have an amazing kind heart and I know you're a good person, you can fix this with Gus, just be honest with him and make him see how much you care for him" she says.

Shawn gives her a nod. "I hope I can Jules" he says.

"Why wouldn't you be able to? You've always been good at letting me know how much you love me" she asks.

"That's different" Shawn mumbles.

"Are you telling me you two never told each other that you care?" she asks.

Shawn gives a shrug. "Gus told me he loved me when he was held hostage in that bank. Gave me a very tight hug after" he answers.

"Aw"

"I said I understood and found it very awkward Jules" he adds.

She gives him a smile and squeezes his hand. "Time to shed that awkward feeling then Shawn" she says.

He gives her a nod. "I'll try" he promises as they pull up to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SnydersofHanover that was one of the nicest reviews I ever read. Thanks so much for the nice comment. Thanks to everyone else who is reading this now, I'd love to know what everyone thinks but I appreciate those who just read and favorite/followed. **_

It feels like De Ja vu to the fake psychic and he feels himself shudder as he walks into the room.

He sees his best friends and walks back out backwards. "I can't do it Jules, I could barely sit and watch my father suffer…Gus…he…" Shawn stammers and Juliet rubs his back again.

"Yes, you can Shawn, Gus would do it for you" she tells him gently. Shawn gives her a small nod. "You're right Jules, thank you" he says and gently squeezes her hand.

"You never have to thank me Shawn, we're a team and always will be" she replies.

"You think he…" Shawn says and trails off. "Stop stalling Spencer and go see him" Juliet chids and pushes him inside the room.

She parks him into a chair by Gus and starts to walk out. He grabs her wrist and gives her a sad puppy eyed expression. "You don't have to leave" he says and she leans over and gives him a kiss.

"I wasn't planning on leaving you Shawn, I'm never leaving you again" she whispers. She turns to Gus and gently strokes his face. "I know it doesn't seem like it Gus, but we really do need you with us, you're going to be our future baby's godfather you know" she whispers to him.

"Thanks for spoiling that surprise Jules" Shawn mutters and she gives a small chuckle.

"I had to tell him something" she replies. He smirks at her and pulls her into his lap to give her another kiss.

"You're lucky your adorable Mrs. Spencer"

"Right back at you Mr. Spencer"

"I get hurt and put in a hospital and I still get no peace and quiet" Gus murmurs and Shawn gasps.

"Buddy?" He calls out. Juliet gets off his lap and Shawn grabs Gus's hand gently.

"I'm here Shawn" Gus murmurs.

"I'm so sorry Gus" Shawn says. "It's not your fault" Gus mutters and Shawn shakes his head.

"Yeah, it is buddy, I am a selfish jerk, but I swear to you I never ever meant to hurt you" Shawn replies.

"Yeah, I know" Gus murmurs. "Shawn, you have every right to get married and have a baby. I am so happy for you and Juliet, I just…" Gus adds and trails off.

"You will never be thrown out of our family Gus" Juliet pipes in. "I think Shawn only was thinking of you when he closed Psych. You had a good job and Shawn wanted to be with me. He thought you deserved to be happy too" she adds.

"That's so true" Shawn says and Juliet again sits in his lap. "But I am very happy you're here Gus, I just didn't want to force you to come this time is all" he adds.

"So I really am a godfather?" Gus asks and both Shawn and Juliet nod. "You and Carlton will be, I want my baby to be very loved and very protected" Juliet says.

Shawn gives a smirk. "Uncle Lassie, I wonder if I get junior to call him that if Carly will kill me" he says.

"Do it when Lassie is old so you can outrun him" Gus says. Shawn smirks again and holds out a fist. Gus gently taps his fist and winces slightly.

"You okay pal?" Shawn asks.

"Just a lot of bruises Shawn, I think I'll live" Gus replies. "Good, because….I…." Shawn says and takes a breath.

"I love you Burton Guster, you're the brother I always wanted and never was given" Shawn finally says.

"Wow, I really must have almost died" Gus says and they all chuckle.

"Just don't really die buddy" Shawn says.

"I'm the one who runs away from danger Shawn, you're the one who plows in without thinking" Gus reminds him.

"Yet I am still alive" Shawn says.

"Mostly thanks to her" Gus points out and Juliet smiles. "I had to keep him alive Gus, he's annoying and immature but he is kind, gentle, compassionate and entertaining" she says.

"Gee thanks" Shawn says and she chuckles. "Well you are one of a kind Shawn and I love you for that"

"And I love you Juliet, if I can live another forty years with you two by my side I'll be happiest man on earth"

"I'm with you Shawn" Gus says and Juliet nods. "Me too, these last eight years were insane but I wouldn't change anything because I do love that I got to become friends with you both"

"And then my girlfriend and now soon you'll be my wife" Shawn adds.

"Yeah" Juliet agrees and they kiss again. Gus gives a smile as he watches from his bed.

"Soon as you're released I'm buying you a great bed for the guestroom and you'll live with us till you're better" Shawn tells Gus a minute later.

"Sounds good to me" Gus agrees. He closes his eyes and Shawn watches him sleep.

"Thank you lord for giving me Gus and for keeping him with me all these years, you can't have him till he's like ninety okay, I need him and I promise I won't ever let him go again" Shawn whispers in a prayer.

"What about me?" Juliet asks.

"Oh and thank you for Mrs. Juliet O'Hara soon to be Juliet Spencer. Please lord do not ever let this woman leave me again, I love her and I swear to you I won't let her or Gus down just don't take them from me" he says.

"You're sweet Shawn" Juliet says and snuggles against him and falls back to sleep.

Shawn stays awake and watches his two favorite people sleep and prays over and over that nothing terrible happens to them. 'I'll die if I lose either of you' he says in his head.

_**I like sappy endings. Gus wasn't that hurt in his accident. He got hit on the side and just was given a few bruises. Shawn is going to baby him though when he gets out. **_


End file.
